Dreams and nightmares
by remusandsiriusffe
Summary: Draco found true love and a new life. sirius and remus have a daughter. Draco and harry are in trouble and must do extra training to save themselfs. Slash DHSRRH
1. Chapter one

It was a bright saterday morning when harry woke up.He had short messy black hair and, bright green eyes.He looked over to the beautiful blonde laying next to him.He smiled at the blonde and kissed his lips softly.The blonde had long blond striat hair with warm grey eyes.Draco had no parents, his father was in azkaban and, his mother was dead.He didn't care much cause all he wanted was harry.Harry heard a knock at the door.He went to answer the door knowing it was either Sirius or Mrs. Weasley.They had been the only two people that woke them up in the morning.

He opened the door to see Molly Weasley standing there."Hello dear breakfast is ready." Harry nodded and closed the door have she had left.The blonde opened his eyes yawning.Harry walked over to the blonde knowing that he was awake."Hello love" Draco smiled."Morning" harry enbraced draco with a morning kiss. Draco yawned again "breakfast ready?" He asked with a smile harry nodded.Draco got out of bed looking at harry smiling. "I love you" draco smirked. "I love you too dray" they both got dressed and walked down stairs for breakfast.

The kitchen was full of people all the weasleys were there with Sirius, Remus those two were kissing, Tonks was there, Moody was there, and a few others as well. Everyone was sitting down eating when draco and harry sat down to eat."Morning harry, draco "tonks said with a smile."morning" they both replied at the same time.Ron passed a dirty look at draco harry saw ron but luckly draco didn't. Ron hated draco and he didn't know why harry liked him.There was a silence with the whole table.Molly was the to breack it "kids your hogwarts letters arrived this morning." She started to hand harry his then she contined draco, ron, ginny,and hermione.Ginny was in her six year but the rest were in there seventh year. Harry looked over his letter carefully and then he looked at draco and smiled. Draco kissed harry smirking Harry deapend the kiss by sliding his tounge in.They both had forgoten that everyone was still in the kitchen and now stairing strait at then.Sirius cleared his throat to get the boys attention.They broke apart both boys turned red." please keep kissing Pg while there are people in the room."Sirius smirked at what remus said they were holding hands.Both the boys were still blushing.When they heard ginny and hermione giggle.

After breakfast Molly and tonks got ready to take the kids to Diagon Alley to get there school things. They all flooed there. Harry,draco,hermione,and the weasleys went to there volts in Gringotts. Draco got left with his familys fortune.

After a few hours of shopping they all met up and flooed back to the Grimmauld Place.Harry and draco went strait up to there room and began snogging while remus and sirius were snogging the living room.Ron and hermione were snogging in rons room and ginny was talking to molly and tonks in the kitchen.

It was happy times for them all they had only a week left of the summer holiday and then they would all have to return to hogwarts.

* * *

Well theres my first chapter i hope you all like it. Plz tell me if i made any mistakes.Plz review tell me if you like it and if anyones got any ideals for the next chapter tell me

love you all

T.


	2. Chapter two

Remus was in the kitchen waiting for sirius to show up with Britila.Britila was 2 she had golden eyes and long black hair that seemed to always be messy. Sirius walked in with birtila in his arms she was sleeping with her head on his shoulder."Hey remmy" remus smiled and walked over to kiss him. "Hows our little girl doing?" Sirius smiled and handed birtila over to remus. "Shes fine we went to the park and then we went out for ice cream." Remus took the girl up stairs to her room and laid her down on her bed.

* * *

Mean while in rons room things got alittle hot."Ron that tickels"she giggle as he kissed her neck over and over again. " 'mione I...I..." he was cut off but hermiones lips pressing against his.Ron pulled back and looked stared in her warm hunny eyes as she stared back."'Mione Iloveyou"he it quickly looking at her hopeing she wouldn't get mad or anything."Ron you know i can't love you back we are just freinds right?"Ron nodded disapointly. "Sorry 'mione" ron looked down at the floor and stood up. "Its ok ron" She looked at him with a smile and pulled him in a quick kiss before leaveing. He watched her leaveing after she was gone he started to think."I will make 'mione love me." He thought more then sighed.

* * *

A few hours later everyone was in the kitchen eating dinner."Sirius have you seen britila." He shook his head worried.Remus sighed when he heard something crash that made everyone jump espacaily sirius."Well now i know where she is" everyone laughed as remus went upstairs towards the nosie.

Remus frozed at the door as he saw his daughter on the floor knocked out with alittle blood on her forehead .Remus took slow steps over towards the girl laying on the floor.He got down on his knees to exaimin his daughter.After a minute he picked the girl up and ran carefully down stairs with britila in his arms. "Sirius britila is knocked out come help in the living room."He shouted in a shacky vioce he loved his daughter very much.

Sirius froze at what he just heard. After snapping out of it everyone ran into the living room to where they were."Is she going to be ok remus?" He asked looked up and down the little girl on the couch.He saw remus nod and sighed in relief."She must of fell or something i'll ask her when shes awake." Sirius nodded and sat down at the end of the couch. Everyone left the room leaveing the two parents to tend to there daughter.

* * *

Draco and harry snuck upstairs and into there room. "Harry i beleave i own for this morning." He shot harry an evil smirk acrossed his lips as he pulled harry into a passionet kiss.As they were snogging they heard a knock at the door.Harry pulled away and went to open the door.Ron stood at the door looking sad."Hey ron whats up? You look alittle sad." He said as he pulled ron over to the bed to sit down. "Well i told hermione that i love her and it didn't go well."He sighed looking sad "Ron why do you show her how much you love her or have her fall in love with you." Ron nodded "Thats what i was going to do i want her to feel the same for me as i do for her.It just doesn't feel right snogging her when it doesn't mean anything to her." Harry sighed as draco wraped his arms around harry."Well i think you should atleast try ron you two make a good couple." Ron nodded and smiled weakly and left."That was nice dray." He smiled and kissed draco. "Thank you love."

* * *

britila woke up the next morning.Remus and sirius jumped up as she woked."Britila Harry Lupin Black what happend to you?You scared the crap out of us are you ok?" Remus started questioning her as soon as she woke up it scared her."Daddy i fell i'm sorry i love you daddy." remus smiled and walked over to the crying child.Picking her up in his arms he rocked her back and forth."shh hunny its ok shhhh." Sirius smiled and sat next to remus and britila."Hey sweetie you scared us you should be more careful hun we both love you very very much i don't know what we would do without you." britila smiled and reached out to hug sirius."i love you to papa and you to daddy." she gave them both a hug and smiled.

* * *

Hey sorry this is short and so was the last chapter but i promise to write longer chapters i am just getting started.Remus and sirius have a child britila.Ron loves hermione but she doesn't love him but soon it will be diffrent.Feel free to email me at . Tell me if you like it. I hope you like this chapter. I will be updateing very soon. I hope to get some reviews.

plz review i love you all xoxoxoxo

T.


End file.
